Bittersweet Symphony
by Aya Scythe
Summary: Eine Ansammlung an depressiven HPOneshots.
1. Winterwind

Winterwind  
(Songfic zu "My last Breath" von Evanescence)

Autorin: Aya Malfoy  
Rating: PG-13  
Einstufungen: drama, songfic, slash, DEPRI!

Disclaimer:  
Harry Potter gehört JKR, My last Breath gehört Evanescence. Kein Geld für mich, wär ja auch zu toll.

Kommentar:  
Die erste in einer Reihe von HP-Songfics, allesamt Drama, depri und was nicht noch alles.

Beta: Laix und LinaChi

WINTERWIND 

Es war Nacht.  
Der Mond stand voll und rund am Himmel, doch sein silbernes Licht wurde immer wieder von sich davorschiebenden Wolken durchbrochen. Wolken, die noch dunklere Schatten als die der Nacht auf die Häuser Londons warfen und von einem eisigen Wind getrieben wurden.  
Für den anbrechenden Frühling war es ungewöhnlich kühl, regelrecht schmerzlich kalt. Der Wind fuhr durch die Straßen, schneidend in den Gesichtern jener, die um diese Uhrzeit noch unterwegs waren, suchte sich Wege in die gewärmten Häuser der Menschen, ohne Einlass zu finden.  
Doch heute würde er kein Schlupfloch finden, um die Wärme zu vertreiben.  
Heute würde ihm keiner die Gelegenheit bieten, denn niemand wollte mehr etwas von Kälte hören.  
Nicht heute, denn die Menschen - die Zaubererwelt - feierte. Feierte die zweite Nacht in Folge die Befreiung von ihrem Tyrannen.  
Dennoch gab es einen Platz in London, in den der Wind problemlos eindringen konnte, wo es niemanden kümmerte, wenn Frost und Erstarrung durch das geöffnete Fenster hereinfegte. Wo es es niemanden kümmerte, wenn ein eisiger Windhauch über das schlafende Gesicht eines Jungen strich, rau und zugleich sanft an dessen schwarzen Strähnen zerrte, die ihm in das bleiche Gesicht fielen.  
Hier, in Grimmauld Place Nummer Zwölf, wo die Kälte am allerwenigsten sein sollte, wurde sie bereitwillig hereingelassen. Von dem, der sie normalerweise am meisten meiden sollte.

Harry atmete flach und regelmäßig und vor seinem Mund bildeten sich kleine Wölkchen, denn die Zimmertemperatur war innerhalb der letzten Stunden drastisch abgefallen.  
Er schlief - endlich. Er hatte Stunden gebraucht, um in einen dämmerungsartigen Zustand zu driften, der wahrscheinlich nur deshalb zu Schlaf geworden war, weil ihn letztendlich einfach die Erschöpfung übermannt hatte.  
Dabei war es nicht die Kälte gewesen, die ihn daran gehindert hatte, Schlaf zu finden - im Gegenteil: Er hatte das Fenster bewusst offen gelassen.  
Er empfand den eisigen Wind als angenehm, betäubend, tröstend. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, als könnte er mit dem offenen Fenster auch "ihm" einen Weg offen halten, auch wenn er wusste, dass "er" niemals wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde.

"Er" beobachtete, wie Harry schwer im Schlaf seufzte, sich auf die Seite drehte und ihm mehrere, wirre Strähnen des rabenschwarzen Haares aus der Stirn rutschten.  
Die blitzförmige Narbe war am Verblassen und würde wohl bald gänzlich verschwunden sein.  
"Er" schnaubte verächtlich, ohne, dass sein Atem in der kühlen Nachtluft sichtbar wurde.  
Gut so. Harry konnte sehr gut ohne diese Narbe leben. Siebzehn Jahre lang hatte sie ihn als Marionette des Schicksals gebrandmarkt und ihm den unsinnigen Titel "Der Junge, der lebt" eingebracht.  
"Leben"? Harry? Dabei hatte dieser nie wirklich gewusst, was das bedeutete. Für Harry Potter war "Leben" immer nur ein Zustand gewesen, eine Sache, die ihm nie jemand beigebracht hatte.  
Er war lediglich ein verlorener, kleiner Junge. Niemand hatte das gesehen - _wollte_ es sehen -, außer ausgerechnet "ihm".   
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich in ihrer Verlorenheit gar nicht so unähnlich waren. Sie waren beide einsam, nur war es Harry, dem zusätzlich noch die Last der gesamten Zaubererwelt aufgebürdet worden war.  
Aber das war nun vorbei, denn Voldemort war tot.  
Der Junge, der lebte, hatte seine Pflicht getan, erfüllt was in einer kryptischen Prophezeiung von ihm verlangt worden war.  
Er hatte es geschafft, Voldemorts Geist in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen zu halten. Der dunkle, mächtige Magier war allein an Harrys Schmerz und all seiner Liebe, die er in jenem Moment empfunden hatte, zu Grunde gegangen. Sein kranker Geist war zerstört worden.  
Voldemorts Körper lebte noch immer, doch sein Geist war tot, und das war es, was die Prophezeiung vom "Jungen, der im Grunde nie wirklich gelebt hat", eigentlich verlangt hatte.  
Es war zu Ende.  
Vieles hatte in der letzten Nacht geendet, auch das, was "sie" beide verbunden hatte...  
"Er" trat lautlos näher an das Bett, sah auf das schlafende Gesicht herunter, bemerkte mit einem Stirnrunzeln die dunklen Ringe und die halb getrockneten Spuren von Tränen unter den Augen. Seine Hand glitt geisterhaft über Harrys Wange, strich zärtlich darüber, wanderte anschließend hinunter zu dessen Hand, die reglos auf dem Bettlaken ruhte.  
Vorsichtig strich er zuerst mit den Fingerkuppen über die Handfläche, dann legte er seine ganze Hand hinein. Er konnte beobachten, wie sich die Finger des anderen leicht um seine eigenen schlossen. So als hätte Harry gespürt, dass "er" jetzt bei ihm war.

_/Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long/_

Eigentlich durfte er gar nicht hier sein. Nicht in London, nicht in diesem verlassenen Haus, schon gar nicht bei Harry. Er durfte nicht und doch war er heute gekommen.  
Er konnte nicht anders, denn da gab es noch immer Dinge, die gesagt werden mussten. Dinge, die klar gestellt werden mussten, bevor er ging. Dinge, die er Harry sonst nie wieder würde sagen können.  
Er setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes, das nicht einmal nachgab, und beugte sich über den anderen. Mit der freien Hand strich er über das unzähmbare, schwarze Haar, durch das er bis gestern noch so oft mit seinen schlanken Fingern gefahren war.  
Bis gestern, als alles ein Ende genommen hatte.  
Er ging mit seinen Lippen dicht an das Ohr des Schlafenden, sein atemloses Wispern geisterte durch die Stille des Zimmers.  
"Ich weiß, ich habe mich immer davor gedrückt... und ich weiß, dass du nie erwartet hast, dass ich es sage, weil du es auch so gewusst hast. Aber... Ich liebe dich. Vergiss das bitte nicht, wenn ich gehen muss."  
Er machte eine kleine Pause, als Harry eine unruhige Bewegung in seinem Kopfkissen machte. Erneut strich er unbemerkt über die noch immer feuchten Wangen, bevor er mit seinen Lippen noch näher ging.  
"Nein... es ist OK... Ich habe keine Angst davor... Ich schaffe das schon..."

_/All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid/_

"Ich habe nur Angst, dass _du_ es nicht schaffst... ohne mich."  
Wieder schwieg er eine Weile, sog den süßlich markanten Duft von Harrys Haar ein. Dann gab er dem Bedürfnis nach, legte sich federleicht auf das Bett und neben den unterkühlten Körper des anderen.  
Harry drängte sich instinktiv an ihn, breitete seine Arme für ihn aus, für eine unbewusste Umarmung.  
"Er" rückte näher, auch wenn ihn die Geste innerlich schmerzte. Es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass sie so daliegen würden.  
"Harry", flüsterte er tonlos. "Kannst du mich hören? ...Hast du mich bemerkt?"

_/Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms/_

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Harrys Lippen und "er" schmiegte sich an dessen Oberkörper, der lediglich in ein dünnes, weißes T-Shirt gehüllt war.  
Es war seltsam, dass sie jetzt so dalagen... dass sie schon so oft beieinander gelegen waren.  
Keiner von ihnen hatte erwartet, dass ausgerechnet sie beide diejenigen waren, die in dem jeweils anderen das erkennen würden, was niemand sonst sehen konnte... Keiner von ihnen hatte jemals erwartet, dass sich zwischen ihnen _so etwas_ entwickeln konnte.  
Aber nun würde es enden.  
Denn "er" musste gehen.  
"Ich glaube, ich werde den Winter vermissen... Weißt du noch? Damals, im Verbotenen Wald?", fragte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln um die Lippen.  
Er schloss die Augen und dachte daran zurück, wie er einmal einen ganzen Tag lang mit Harry im Verbotenen Wald verbracht hatte. Es hatte geschneit und überall waren kleine, kristallene Eiszapfen an den Ästen gehangen, die sie spielerisch abgebrochen hatten.  
'Ich habe den Winter schon immer gemocht', hatte er damals zu Harry gesagt. 'Es ist die Jahreszeit, die mir am ähnlichsten ist...'  
Funkelnde Smaragdaugen hatten ihn erst überrascht angesehen, dann war eine Antwort gekommen, die ihn noch viel mehr überrascht hatte: 'Stimmt. Der Winter passt zu dir: weiß und schön.'

Mit einem leisen Knacksen hatte Harry einen weiteren Eiszapfen von einem Busch neben sich abgebrochen und nachdenklich auf seinem Handschuh betrachtet.  
'Weiß und schön... und zerbrechlich - wenn man nur genauer hinsieht.'

_/I'll miss the winter  
A wolrd of fragile things/_

Ja, Harry war der einzige, der unter der kalten Fassade seines Seins das Zerbrechliche gesehen hatte - der sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, _darunter_ zu sehen - und den verletzlichen, einsamen Jungen dabei entdeckt hatte.  
"Er" hatte daraufhin begonnen zu weinen, zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit. Und Harry hatte ihn gehalten, ihn einfach weinen lassen, ihn zu einem nahestehenden Baumstumpf gebracht.  
Der Stumpf hatte einst zu einem riesigen Baum gehört, wie man allein an dem Durchmesser schon erkennen konnte, innen war er ausgehölt und der Boden mit trockenen Blättern übersät. Schnee konnte nicht hineingelangen, denn abgebrochene Tannenäste hatten ein natürliches Dach gebildet, das trotz allem noch Tageslicht hindurchließ.  
Dort waren sie sich dann zum ersten Mal so nahe gekommen, wie nie zuvor - in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht. Und sie waren immer wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt...  
"Er" öffnete wieder die Augen.  
"Vielleicht schaffe ich es irgendwann, dort noch einmal hinzukommen... Vielleicht können wir uns dort noch einmal wiedersehen?"

_/Look for me in the wide forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)/_

Abermals lächelte er, legte den Finger auf die Lippen vor sich.  
"Kannst du mich im Schlaf hören, Harry...?"  
Ein kleiner Tropfen, genauso kristallen wie das Eis damals, bildete sich an Harrys Auge, löste sich schließlich, um sich einen Weg über seine Wange zu suchen.  
"Nicht doch..."  
Kopfschütteln. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor, um mit der Zunge durch den Tropfen zu fahren, der sich trotzdem unbeirrt weiter nach unten schlängelte. So salzig... so traurig...

_/I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears/_

Er atmete tief durch, als er das Licht hinter sich bemerkte.  
Es war Zeit.  
Ein letztes Mal musterte er die schlafenden Züge, die vor Kummer zerfurchte Stirn, die tränennassen, bleichen Wangen, die leicht geöffneten Lippen, auf die er einen kurzen, unbemerkten Kuss hauchte.  
Dann wand er sich behutsam aus Harrys Umarmung, rollte sich aus dem Bett, blieb dann jedoch noch einmal stehen.  
"Vergiss mich nicht. Ich werde dich auch nicht vergessen, nicht ein einziges Wort, das du zu mir gesagt hast..."

_/Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you/_

Das Licht wurde heller, heller... Es war schön, warm, entzückend, aber er wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte einfach nicht, wollte nicht diese Hand loslassen, wollte sich nicht umdrehen und den Schlafenden für immer alleine lassen.  
Aber es musste enden. Hier. Jetzt.  
Seine Finger entzogen sich dem vermeintlichen Druck von Harrys Hand, ließen sie für immer los.  
"Ich muss gehen."

_/Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight/_

Harry träumte. Er wusste es, und doch war es so real, wie gestern, als es tatsächlich geschehen war.  
Voldemort lachte. Sein Zauberstab erhoben, bereit für den letzten Fluch, mit dem der Ausgang der Prophezeiung besiegelt werden würde.  
Harry würde sterben.  
Seine Freunde lagen bewusstlos oder verletzt am Boden, Lupin und Snape waren tot, Dumbledore war weit weg im Schlachtgetümmel und würde nicht rechtzeitig kommen. Niemand war nun für ihn da. Er war auf sich allein gestellt.  
"Avada..."  
Das war's dann.  
Immerhin konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sein "Drache" nicht hier war und zusehen konnte, wenn "es" passierte. Harry wusste, dass es "ihm" das Herz brechen würde.  
"...Kedavra!"  
Harry sah den grünen Lichtblitz auf sich zukommen, sah nur noch dieses Licht - für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er das verrückte Gefühl eines Déjà-Vus - grünes, kaltes, todbringendes Licht...  
...ein warmer Körper, der sich vor ihn warf, sich an ihn krallte. Das Licht ging in dem Körper unter, wurde regelrecht verschluckt, verschwand ebenso schnell, wie es heraufbeschworen worden war.  
"Er" war es.  
Entgegen aller Aussagen zum Avada war er nicht sofort leblos zu Boden gegangen. Seine wunderschönen, sturmgrauen Augen sahen Harry schockgeweitet an, doch auf seinen Lippen breitete sich eines seiner seltenen Lächeln aus.  
"Ich muss gehen..."  
Langsam rutschte er an Harry herunter, der Griff um seine Arme wurde locker und selbst, als der Schwarzhaarige versuchte, die bleiche Hand festzuhalten, entglitt sie seinem Druck, ließ er sie für immer los.

"Draco...", flüsterte Harry.  
Unter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern spürte er, wie ein Strom heißer Tränen über sein Gesicht lief.  
Für einen kleinen, verzweifelten Augenblick betete er darum, dass er seinen Traum einfach hinter sich lassen könnte. Den Traum einfach Traum sein lassen... aufwachen, und feststellen, dass nichts davon wirklich passiert war...

_/Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here/_

Die Lider noch immer geschlossen spürte er die eisige Berührung des Nachtwindes. Kühl, vertraut, doch sich immer weiter vo ihm entfernend. Er konnte es fühlen, weniger auf der Haut, als in seinem Bewusstsein.  
Harry wollte nicht, dass der Wind verschwand. Er brauchte die Kälte, das betäubte Gefühl in seinen Fingern, wenn es immer frostiger wurde... die Erinnerung an den Winter.  
Harry wollte nicht, dass "er" ging.  
So, als wäre er erst jetzt aus seinem Alptraum erwacht, schoss er in die Höhe, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Erst wollte er nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch greifen, doch nach einigem Blinzeln erkannte er auch so, dass im fahlen Mondlicht nichts- ...niemand war.  
Er war allein. Und selbst der Winterwind würde ihn bald verlassen, wenn er dem Frühling Platz machte.

_/But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there/_

"Draco... Draco!"  
Er hörte, wie Harry nach ihm rief, angsterfüllt, verlassen, schmerzerfüllt.  
"Bitte... Du musst keine Angst haben...", sagte er tröstend, doch er wurde nicht gehört.  
Harry rief weiter nach ihm, Tränen strömten weiter über sein Gesicht, während der Anblick für "ihn" immer dunkler und entfernter wurde.  
Hinter ihm war das Licht, doch vor ihm wurde es immer schwärzer.  
"Draco... geh nicht..."

_/Say Goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black/_

Es musste enden.  
Der Winterwind verließ ihn.

Owari


	2. Freiheit

Freiheit  
(Songfic zu "Bald (und wir sind frei)" von Glashaus)

Autorin: AyaScythe  
Rating: PG-13  
Einstufungen: drama, songfic, slash, dark, DEPRI!

Disclaimer:  
Wir wissen doch alle, dass mir nichts gehört und die olle JKR die ganze Kohle an Harry Potter verdient. (Ist Zuhälterei nicht eigentlich verboten/grins/)  
"Bald (und wir sind frei)" ist ganz offensichtlich nicht von mir, sondern von Glashaus!

Kommentar:  
Jupp, mal wieder ein Song, der mich zu einer FF inspiriert hat. (Überraschung, Überraschung...) Da gewisse Personen noch leben (die Betonung liegt auf "noch"), ist das hier mehr oder weniger AU. Beim Schreiben bin ich mal wieder voll abgedriftet, weshalb der Songtext im Rest etwas untergeht.  
Die Story ist etwas bizarr (finde ich) und das Pairing wahrscheinlich eher... ungewöhnlich, aber ich wollte unbedingt mal meine beiden Lieblingscharas zusammenpacken und sehen, ob's funktioniert.  
Draco ist hier übrigens ca. Anfang 20. Und der kursive Text in der Mitte soll eine Rückblende sein.

Beta: Laix

Feedback: Yum, immer doch. Hauptsache begründet und konstruktiv.

FREIHEIT

Drip, drip, drip.  
Das Wasser stand bereits in Pfützen auf dem nackten Steinboden.  
Drip, drip, drip.  
Konnte es nicht einfach aufhören?  
Drip, drip, drip.  
Er widerstand dem Drang, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Niemand sollte - durfte merken, dass das Geräusch ihn an den Rande des Wahnsinns trieb und das schon seit Tagen. Schwäche war tödlich hier unten.  
Drip, drip, drip.  
Wie hielten die Gefangenen das nur aus?  
Drip, drip, drip.  
Knurrend erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, auf dem er bis eben noch nervös gekippelt hatte. Griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
Drip, drip, drip...  
Zeit für den nächsten Kontrollgang.

ooOOoo

Tap, tap, tap.  
Endlich. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als das Hallen seiner schweren Stiefel das Geräusch des tropfenden Wassers überdeckte.  
Es regnete bereits seit Tagen, wenn nicht Wochen. Selbst hier, im tiefsten, teilweise unterirdischen Teil der Feste, drang das Wasser durch undichte Spalte und Risse herein und raubte allen, die dazu verdammt waren, das letzte Bisschen an Nerven.  
Nicht, dass er das nicht hätte ändern können. Ein kleiner Silencium-Zauber und das Problem wäre gelöst.  
Doch er durfte nicht. Nichts durfte an diesem Platz verändert werden, erst recht nicht, wenn es dadurch angenehmer für die Gefangenen werden könnte. Order von ganz oben.  
Seine Lippen kräuselten sich abfällig bei dem Gedanken. Verdammter Sadist.  
Sollte das Schlangengesicht doch einmal selbst für ein paar Tage - oder noch besser: für alle Ewigkeit - in diesem Loch fristen! Dann würde es am eigenen Leib erfahren, was es bedeutete, in den Verliesen der Todesesserfeste dahinzuvegetieren.  
Die Kerker wurden bezeichnenderweise auch die "Kalte Hölle" genannt, denn hier unten herrschten meist eisige Temperaturen, selbst im Sommer. Dies lag zum einen an den Dementoren, die an allen Eingängen postiert waren, zum anderen an den dauerhaft gelegten Zaubern, die jede Zelle in der Nacht mit winterlichen Temperaturen heimsuchten.  
Kriegsgefangene, Geiseln, Verräter aus den eigenen Reihen - sie alle fristeten ihre Existenz in isolierten, stockfinsteren Einzelzellen. Heimgesucht von ihren schlimmsten Ängsten, durch eine Armee von Boggarts und Dementoren. Beaufsichtigt, gedemütigt und regelmäßig gefoltert von einer Elite aus kaltblütigen Todesessern.  
Doch selbst Wärter wie er, die mit schwarzmagischen Amuletten vor den Dementoren und der Kälte geschützt blieben, fanden hier unten keine Freude, keine Freiheit, kein Leben...  
Er zog sich die pechschwarze Kapuze tiefer in die Stirn und riss sich los von diesen Gedanken, die er schon viel zu oft gedacht hatte.  
Tap, tap, tap.  
Sein Zauberstab klickte leise, als er ihn einschüchternd durch die feingliedrigen, blassen Hände tanzen ließ. Die Gefangenen konnten ihn nicht sehen, aber sie konnten ihn hören. Es war seine Pflicht, sie seine Anwesenheit spüren zu lassen, die potentielle Bedrohung, die von ihm ausging.  
Er durchquerte gewissenhaft den gesamten Ostflügel, bevor er sich dem westlichen Teil der Kerker zuwandte. Erst im letzten Gang unterbrach er seine gleichmäßigen Schritte. Zögernd hielt er seinen Zauberstab fest.  
Nur die wichtigsten Gefangenen des Dunklen Lords befanden sich in diesem Teil des unterirdischen Komplexes. Die magische Absicherung war hier besonders stark und machte ihn zu einem Hochsicherheitstrakt.  
Mit ausdruckloser Miene starrte er auf die Verliesnummer 304. Gefangenenbesuche waren ohne strikte Erlaubnis verboten, doch er war heute wieder als einziger Wärter hier unten. Niemand würde es erfahren.  
Ein kurzer gemurmelter Spruch, ein blaues Leuchten und er trat ein.

ooOOoo

Die Stille und die Dunkelheit waren erdrückend.  
Zuerst versuchte er allein mit dem Gehör herauszufinden, wo der Gefangene sein musste, doch das schiere Fehlen an Geräuschen machte es unmöglich. Entweder der Gefangene verhielt sich absolut ruhig oder er war... tot.  
Er schluckte, verscheuchte den Gedanken.  
_Schwachsinn. Er kann nicht tot sein. Das würde der Dunkle Lord nicht zulassen.  
_Dennoch beeilte er sich, so schnell wie möglich einen Lumos heraufzubeschwören.  
Er blinzelte kurz, bis sich seine Augen wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Und dann sah er ihn.  
Wärmesuchend hatte er sich in eine Ecke gekauert, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen, den Kopf müde darauf gestützt. Sein schwarzes, langes Haar hing ihm glanzlos ins Gesicht, seine dunklen, blutunterlaufenen Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
"Black."  
Ein kleines, freudloses Grinsen spielte um die Lippen des Animagus.  
"Warum seid ihr diesmal gekommen? Eine weitere Folterrunde? Will das Schlangengesicht mich sehen? ...Oder gibt es vielleicht tatsächlich einmal etwas zu Essen?"  
Bei den Worten wich er leicht zurück. Schmerzlich erkannte er, dass Black ihn mit einem der anderen Wärter verwechselte und erneute Qualen von ihm erwartete. Dabei war er der letzte, der dergleichen beabsichtigte. Wie könnte er auch?

/Wie teuflisch muss es sein, dass  
Es scheint ich wollte dir  
schaden und dass du leidest.  
Ich werd doch selbst gefoltert hier./

"Nein", erwiderte er mit einem bitteren Unterton. "Nichts von allem."  
Langsam zog er die Kapuze nach hinten und offenbarte silberblondes, perfekt gekämmtes Haar, blasse Wangen und sturmgraue, besorgt zusammengekniffene Augen.  
Blacks Blick erhellte sich. "Draco!"  
Der blonde Todesesser überwand die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen mit wenigen Schritten und griff nach Sirius' Hand.  
"Deine Hand ist eisig! Funktioniert das Amulett nicht mehr richtig?"  
Sirius zog einen grünen, mit einem feinen Riss durchzogenen Stein aus den Lumpen seiner Kleidung hervor.  
"Es hat noch nie richtig funktioniert", lächelte er spöttisch, ohne jedoch anklagend zu klingen.  
Draco untersuchte das Amulett mit kritischem Blick und versuchte mehrere Reparo-Sprüche daran.  
"Du weißt, ich kann dir kein vollkommen funktionstüchtiges Amulett geben. Jeder Wärter bekommt nur eines, das speziell für ihn angefertigt wird. Ich habe mein letztes Amulett schon absichtlich beschädigt, damit ich es dir geben konnte."  
"Ich weiß." Der Animagus lächelte noch immer, doch seine Miene hatte das Spöttische verloren und spiegelte einen Anflug von Dankbarkeit wider.  
Der blonde Wärter bearbeitete noch immer das grüne Amulett und hatte es immerhin soweit wiederhergestellt, dass sich der Riss bis zur Hälfte geschlossen hatte. Er drückte den Stein zurück in die knochige Hand des anderen, während er seine Robe auszuziehen begann und sie anschließend um den geschwächten, zitternden Körper vor sich legte.  
Innerlich verfluchte Draco wieder einmal die Schutzsysteme, die es sogar verhinderten, dass er ein Feuer machen konnte.  
"Wenn ich doch nur einen anderen Weg wüsste, dich vor den Dementoren und der Kälte zu schützen", knurrte er frustriert.  
Sirius zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln, als wäre er nichts anderes gewohnt. "Nichts zu machen. Die Kälte ist zwar schmerzhaft, aber nicht unerträglich... Ich wüsste allerdings einen Weg, mich warm zu halten..."  
Ohne Vorwarnung zog er den Blonden zu sich auf den Schoß und schloss ihn in eine wärmesuchende Umarmung.  
Draco, erst überrumpelt von der plötzlichen Berührung, schloss die Augen, fuhr mit seiner Hand durch das schwarze Haar, versteckte sein Gesicht in der blassen Halsbeuge des anderen. Ein leises, erleichtertes Seufzen ertönte und der Griff um seine Hüften verstärkte sich noch ein wenig mehr.  
Eine Ewigkeit schien an ihnen vorüberzuziehen (Wer konnte schon genau sagen, wie viel und wie schnell Zeit hier unten verging?), unbemerkt, unbeachtet, während sie in den Armen des anderen lagen.  
Erst als der Animagus sich ein Stück von ihm löste, brachte er es über sich, die Augen zu öffnen.  
"Es wird allmählich unbequem in diesem Loch...", grinste Sirius und ein Funke seines alten Übermuts flackerte in seinen dunklen Augen auf. Im selben Moment wurde er jedoch wieder ernst, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Draco. "...wie lange noch?"  
Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an, doch sein Blick schien durch ihn hindurchzugehen.  
Er wusste - hoffte -, dass es nicht mehr langen dauern konnte. Der Krieg spitzte sich immer mehr auf einen Höhepunkt zu, ein furioses Ende, bei dem sich die zwei Schlüsselpersonen gegenüberstehen würden. Bis dahin würden sie hier ausharren müssen.

/Es ist schwierig abzuschätzen,  
doch es ist sicher nicht mehr weit.  
Diese Tage sind die Letzten (die Letzten),  
der Spuk ist bald vorbei/

"Bald", wisperte er schließlich und schloss erneut die Augen. "Ich habe gehört, dass sich Potter bereits auf den Weg gemacht hat. Anscheinend konnten sie ihn nach vier Monaten nicht länger davon abhalten, dich retten zu gehen."  
Ein Beben von Sirius Oberkörper, ein leises, kurzes Lachen. "Höre ich da etwa eine Anklage?"  
"Vielleicht."  
"Du solltest Harry nicht falsch einschätzen... Dumbledore manipuliert ihn zu seinen Zwecken und seit ich von den Todesessern verschleppt worden bin, konnte ich nichts mehr dagegen tun."  
"Dumbledore!" Draco schnaubte verächtlich. "Was für ein Anführer! Manchmal ist es beängstigend, wie ähnlich die 'gute Seite' meiner eigenen ist."  
Er fühlte, wie Sirius' Hand federleicht über seine Wange strich, doch er behielt die Augen geschlossen und lehnte sich in die Berührung hinein.  
"Und manchmal ist es beruhigend, wie ähnlich du denen von 'meiner Seite' sein kannst, Drac", murmelte der Animagus. "Du hast einen ähnlichen Gerechtigkeitssinn wie Harry..."  
"Soll ich das als Kompliment auffassen?"  
"Vielleicht."  
Sie schwiegen beide, während Sirius' Hand noch immer über sein Gesicht, seine seidigen, blonden Haare und seinen Hals strich. Dracos Gedanken wanderten zu dem Tag, an dem er Sirius Black zum ersten Mal gegenübergestanden war.

_Er war bereits drei Jahre im Dienst als Wärter gewesen, als ihm der verwundete Körper des Animagus zu Füßen geworfen wurde. Black war ein Wrack gewesen, denn er hatte sich mit allem gewehrt, was er aufbieten konnte, doch noch mehr als körperlich war er ein seelisches Wrack gewesen.  
Draco wusste nicht, warum - es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Doch das immer wieder im Schlaf gemurmelte "Remus" und die Nachricht, dass ein Werwolf auf den Seiten des Feindes gefallen war, genügte ihm, um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.  
Black brauchte Wochen, um sich von seinen Verletzungen zu erholen, und die schlechten Bedingungen in den Kerkern taten dazu ihr Übriges.  
Draco kümmerte es nicht. Ihn kümmerte nichts und niemand hier unten, außer ihm selbst. Das gehörte dazu, wenn man einer der auserwählten Wärter von Voldemorts Gefangenen war. Das Leben hier unten wirkte sich auch auf sie selbst aus, selbst wenn sie - offiziell - keine Gefangenen waren.  
Die Schwäche der Gefangenen, ihre Angst und Unsicherheit, schien sich nach einiger Zeit einfach in sein Herz geschlichen zu haben und kein Amulett der Welt konnte ihm dagegen_ _helfen.  
_  
/Als ob wir leiden müssten  
macht es uns schwach, ängstlich und krank./

_Einzige Option war, noch kälter und gleichgültiger zu werden.  
Was interessierte ihn all das Leid, das er mitverursachte, wenn er selbst aufpassen musste, dass er nicht verrückt wurde? Was interessierten ihn diese Verräter und Jammerlappen, die so unvorsichtig gewesen waren, sich fangen zu lassen? Was interessierte ihn Potters Pate, mit seinen unergründlichen, dunklen Augen?  
"Macht es dir eigentlich Spaß, den Folterknecht für das Schlangengesicht zu spielen?", hatte er eines Tages gefragt, als Draco ihm eine der seltenen Mahlzeiten gebracht hatte. Der Hohn funkelte herausfordernd in seinen Augen.  
"Pass auf, was du hier unten sprichst. Das 'Schlangengesicht', wie du ihn nennst, könnte es vielleicht hören", erwiderte Draco mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.  
"Nein, kann er nicht." Blacks Augen schienen ihn regelrecht zu durchbohren. "Niemand kann uns hier hören, nicht dein Lord, nicht meine Leute, nicht einmal Gott. Das hier ist die Hölle."  
"Ach ja?" Ein trockenes Lachen ging ihm über die Lippen. "Was weißt du schon über die Hölle, Black?"  
"Ich war in Askaban", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Magier, als würde das Erklärung genug sein. "_Das hier_ ist noch schlimmer, auch wenn ich nie gedacht hätte, das so etwas möglich wäre."  
"Du bist noch nicht einmal einen Monat hier!", spöttelte Draco. "Was wirst du dann erst in einem Jahr sagen?"  
"Eher bringe ich mich um, als dass ich so lange in dieser Zelle verrotte!"  
"Geht nicht", sagte er, zum ersten Mal schwang Bitternis in seiner Stimme mit. "Jeder, der in diese Kerker gebracht wird, ist an das Leben des Dunklen Lords gebunden. Du kannst nicht sterben, solange er es nicht will oder er selbst stirbt."  
Die Tatsache, dass er Voldemort nicht einmal durch den Tod entkommen konnte, schien Black aus der Fassung zu bringen, denn er starrte ihn ungläubig an. Erst nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens wandte er sein Gesicht ab.  
"Verschwinde!"  
"Ach, habe ich damit deine Hoffnungen zerstört?", wollte Draco wissen, der Zynismus in seinen Worten war unüberhörbar. "Dachtest du, du könntest dir die Pulsadern aufschlitzen, um nicht mehr jede Nacht Albträume von deinem Werwolf zu haben? Wolltest du vor deinem eigenen Schmerz, den die Dementoren aufrecht erhalten, davonlaufen?"  
"Du hast _keine_ Ahnung von meinem Schmerz!", zischte Black. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was Schmerz überhaupt _bedeutet_!"  
Der Todesesser spürte Wut in sich aufwallen. Dieser Gefangene wollte ihm sagen, er hätte keine Ahnung von Schmerz? Keine Ahnung von Einsamkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit?  
"Ach ja? Habe ich nicht? Verbringe erst einmal drei Jahre ununterbrochen hier unten, dann reden wir weiter!", herrschte er den Animagus an und wandte sich zum Gehen._

/Konnt nicht glauben, dass ich nicht wüsste (1)  
wie es ist, wenn der Schmerz dich übermannt./  
_  
"Nein! Wir reden _jetzt_ weiter!"  
Damit fühlte er zu seiner Überraschung, wie Black nach seiner Hand griff und im selben Augenblick schien ein Blitz aus Qual in ihm zu explodieren.  
Draco keuchte auf, griff an seine Brust, doch bald stellte er fest, dass der Schmerz nicht körperlich war. Vielmehr waren es Gefühle, die auf ihn niederstürzten, an seiner Seele zu zerren begannen und in Fetzen zu reißen drohten: Schmerz, Einsamkeit, Schmerz, Verlust, Schmerz, Angst, und immer wieder Schmerz, Schmerz, Schmerz...  
Die Hand ließ ihn los und es hörte so schnell wieder auf, wie es angefangen hatte. Er stand noch immer wie versteinert da, Tränen standen in seinen Augen, doch auch Black atmete schwer.  
"Ich nehme zurück, was ich gesagt habe", keuchte der Animagus, lehnte sich gegen die Zellenwand und sein schwarzes Haar rutschte ihm aus der Stirn. "Du _weißt_, was Schmerz bedeutet."  
"Du aber noch viel mehr", hielt er schwach dagegen. "Das waren doch deine Gefühle, die ich gerade gespürt habe? Und du hast in meine gesehen... nicht wahr?"  
Sirius nickte.  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein empathischer Magier bist..."  
Ein empathischer Magier konnte mit Hilfe von Berührung Verbindungen zu anderen Seelen aufbauen, ihnen seine Gefühle zeigen, aber auch deren Gefühle lesen. Es gab nur eine handvoll von ihnen auf der Welt, denn sie waren ähnlich selten wie ein Parselmund.  
"Das wissen nur die wenigsten... Harry, Dumbledore... auch Remus hat es gewusst."  
"Dann muss es wirklich die Hölle für dich sein... Spürst du etwa _alle_ ihre Qualen und Ängste?"  
"Nein..." Sirius lachte leise und bitter bei der Vorstellung. "Ich könnte nicht einmal mit dir reden, wenn es so wäre. Mein Verstand hätte sich verabschiedet und meine Seele wäre ein Trümmerfeld - obwohl sie das auch so schon ist.  
Nein, ich halte es unter Kontrolle... nur manchmal, wenn ich geschwächt bin, dringen Gefühle von außerhalb ein."  
Draco schwieg, in seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm von Gefühlen. Er starrte den erschöpft dasitzenden Mann minutenlang an, bevor er sich umdrehte und überstürzt zur Tür eilte. Wieder einmal war er wütend, doch er konnte nicht sagen worauf. Auf Black? Sich selbst? Oder diese teuflische Situation, in der sie sich befanden?  
Beim Verlassen der Zelle drehte er sich nicht einmal mehr um, aber verkündete mit zitternder Stimme: "Glaube ja nicht, dass das meine Meinung oder Einstellung zu dir in irgendeiner Weise ändern wird!"_

Doch es hatte ihn verändert, mehr noch, als er anfangs befürchtet hatte.  
Der Einblick in ihrer beider Seelen hatte ein unsichtbares Band zwischen ihnen geschaffen, gegen das sie sich beide nicht wehren konnte. Ein Band, das sie aneinanderkettete, das etwas zwischen ihnen wachsen ließ, was Draco niemals erwartet hätte.  
Eine Art Respekt entstand zwischen ihnen, aus dem Verständnis und irgendwann sogar eine seltsame Freundschaft wurde. Und aus dieser Freundschaft...  
"Draco? Was ist?"  
Sirius' Hand schob sich unter sein Kinn, zwang es sanft nach oben. Seine Lider öffneten sich und er erblickte die dunklen, fragenden Augen des Animagus.  
"Nichts...", schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Über uns. Glaubst du, wir können zusammenbleiben, wenn es vorbei ist?"  
Der Schatten eines Lächelns huschte über Sirius' Lippen. "Ich hoffe es."  
Dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste ihn, verzweifelt, wie ein Ertrinkender, der nach Rettung suchte. Seine Hände gruben sich in die schwarze Todesesserrobe, um sie vor dem Zittern zu bewahren, das durch seinen ganzen Körper ging.  
"Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern", wiederholte Draco, als sie sich keuchend getrennt hatten und drängte sich noch enger an ihn, wollte ihm noch mehr von seiner Wärme geben. "Nur noch ein paar Tage. Potter wird das Schlangengesicht besiegen, und wir werden frei sein. Frei, hörst du?"

/Die paar Tage sind es noch und  
Beendet ist das Leid.  
Behalte deine Hoffnung und  
Wir sind bald schon alle frei/

"'Freiheit'...", murmelte Sirius. "Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was das bedeutet. Wie es sich anfühlt."  
Erneut hauchte Draco einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, zog dann den Kopf des dunkelhaarigen Magiers an sich und ließ ihn gegen seinen Oberkörper lehnen. Seufzend schloss Sirius die Augen.  
"Ich bin so müde. Die Gefühlsfetzen der anderen Gefangenen dringen immer öfter zu mir durch und rauben mir den Schlaf, weil ich dann am verletzlichsten bin. Noch dazu diese ständigen Gedanken..."  
"Was für Gedanken?", fragte Draco ruhig, seine Finger strichen besänftigend über den Nacken des anderen.  
"Hier unten kommt man so schnell ins Grübeln. Verdammte Dementoren... Sie lassen mich ständig diejenigen sehen, die ich bereits verloren habe. Lily, James... Remus." Sirius machte eine kurze Pause, in der er die Augenlider noch fester zusammenkniff. "Aber die Boggarts sind fast noch schlimmer, denn sie zeigen mir das, was ich noch habe und nicht verlieren will."  
"Was... was zeigen sie dir?"  
"Harry... und dich."  
Draco schluckte hart. Eine Hoffnungslosigkeit und Resignation kroch in ihm hoch, die er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Es schien alles so sinnlos...  
"Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich bin schon tot und das hier ist die Hölle."

/Stumpf, müde und kühl  
macht uns das Leben hier.  
So stirbt es mit Gefühl  
für den in der Zelle neben dir./

"Richtig und falsch...", raunte Draco. "Das hier _ist_ die Hölle. Du hast es selbst schon einmal gesagt. Aber _du_ bist noch am Leben, genau wie ich."  
"Ja, weil mich Voldemorts Zauber an ihn bindet. Und dich ebenso..."  
Damit drehte er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, schob den linken Ärmel von Dracos Todesesserrobe nach oben und offenbarte einen schwarz umrandeten Totenkopf mit einer Schlange auf blasser Haut.  
"Das Dunkle Mal... Es bindet dich und alle anderen Todesesser an Voldemorts Lebensspanne. Solange er lebt, ist alles in Ordnung. Doch sollte er sterben, dann wird auch seine gesamte Gefolgschaft mit ihm untergehen. Verdammter Psychopath! Er kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass der Rest davonkommt, wenn er stirbt!"  
Draco zog seinen Arm aus Sirius' Griff und verdeckte das Dunkle Mal wieder durch schwarzen Stoff.  
"Ja, aber diese Tatsache ist es, was unser letztes Bisschen Hoffnung aufrecht erhält."

/Doch behalte deine Sinne,  
Da ist Licht am Horizont./

"Ich weiß. Sobald Harry Voldemort getötet hat, wird auch dieses Schloss in Trümmer zerfallen und in Flammen aufgehen. Nichts wird übrig bleiben."

/Es regnet Feuer von den Himmeln,  
wenn der Erlöser wiederkommt./

"Potter weiß nichts von dem, was passieren wird, oder?"  
"Wenn er es wüsste, wäre er nicht auf dem Weg hierher... Er konnte noch nicht einmal den Gedanken, Voldemort zu töten, ertragen."  
Sirius schluckte, als er an seinen Patensohn dachte. "Es wird ihn zugrunde richten, wenn er es erfährt... Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er die ganze Schuld auf sich nehmen."  
In Dracos Brust zog sich etwas zusammen. Er zog den Animagus wieder an sich, küsste ihn, immer und immer wieder, nur um die Hoffnungslosigkeit zu vertreiben, die sich wie eine dunkle Wolke zwischen ihnen ausbreitete.  
"Vergiss nicht: Wir sind dann frei", wisperte er gegen die kühlen Lippen vor sich. "Selbst Potter wird das irgendwann einsehen."  
Sirius' Blick wurde trüb. "Ja... frei."

ooOOoo

Tap, tap, tap.  
Die Schritte hallten schwer in den Gängen, die er schweigend durchquerte, und abermals war er froh, dass er dadurch nicht das ewige Tropfen des Wassers hören musste.  
Abermals spielte er mit dem klickenden Zauberstab, ließ die Gefangenen wissen, welche Macht er über sie hatte.  
Abermals zog er seine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht, als er an unzähligen Türen vorbeiging.  
Abermals öffnete er die Tür zu seiner Kammer, beendete somit seinen Kontrollgang.  
Und bei allem, was er tat, hoffte er, dass es zum letzten Mal war.  
"Bald", murmelte er, als er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. "Bald."

/Und wir sind frei,  
und wir sind frei,  
und wir sind frei,  
und wir sind frei./

Owari

Und/unsicher in die Runde schau/ War's akzeptabel? (Mal abgesehen von der seltsamen Story!)  
Ich liebe Sirius und Draco, aber zusammen sind die zwei unglaublich schwer zu schreiben! Ich weiß bis jetzt noch immer nicht, ob ich mit diesem Pairing was anfangen kann...  
Außerdem war der Songtext irgendwie schwer in die Fic einzugliedern und einige Stellen echt schwer zu interpretieren... Irgendwie bin ich gar nicht zufrieden damit...

(1) Diese Stelle des Songtextes ist vermutlich falsch, aber ich konnte einfach nicht herausfinden, was richtig war. Im Lied selbst ist es total schwer zu verstehen, im Internet stand jedesmal was anderes dabei. Also habe ich es bei der Version belassen, die ich zuerst hatte.


End file.
